Trouble of highschool
by XYV
Summary: Sakura returns, the trouble starts by the minute she is back. Akatsuki is the new bestfriends. She will experience love, hate and drama, typical highschool life, right?
1. Chapter 1

*_Authors notes: we do not own Naruto. We do not claim to own Naruto; all the __honour__ goes to Masashi Kishimoto__, the right ful owner. This is just for fun, and it could be super über nice if you would share your opinion on our story, not that we are telling you its a must, just if you wanted to^^ A picture will appear at some point, we just have to make it first._

_Well, you most likely will skip this bit, but thank you for reading! We will update at some point if that interest you. We will try our best. _

_See ya! XYV´s out of here!_

Trouble of high school

Prologue

A gentle breeze blew past the girl, who stared out of the window. Her long cherry colored hair flew into her emerald eyes, which she blinked a couple of times to get the dust out of her eyes. White clouds filled the sky, and hid away the beautiful blue sky. It was not raining, yet. Though, it seemed like it could at any minute.

Small pale fingers touched the old picture frame. Naruto smiled brightly back at her, Sasuke's ebony colored hair flew in front of his eyes, in an invisible breeze. A tiny smile made its appearance on her soft lips.

"Yosh, it is time," The smile grew, and she grabbed her suitcase, which laid on the green bed. "I am ready"

Chapter 1

"Ugh, why do there have to be so many bloody steps!?" Her suitcase had already been stuck in the stairs three times, dropped five times and it had even hit in the head two times. Besides it had lost a wheel. So to say, Sakura's day could not be worse.

Finally having reached the right floor, she put her now damaged suitcase down, and heaved out. Searching her, way to large, pocket after the key, she hummed to the soothing music in her ears.

After 5 long minutes of swearing, she got the door opened and began stepping inside. She only got one step inside, before she slipped in an unknown thing. A loud 'bang' filled the flat, and she was on the floor, in a tangle of limbs and dust. The poor suitcase was on her stomach, now missing both the wheels. Swearing more than ever, she threw the suitcase across the room, got up, finding the thing that caused her fall, which was a letter, ignoring the contents only reading who sent the cursed item.

'Love Naruto… and Sasuke'

"Bastards…!" Sakura could already feel the wheels turning in her head, looking for a way to slowly kill her best friends. "Now where are you, you bloody idiots!?" Reading the rest of the letter, she memorized the place and was out of the door.

"Where are they, those bloody little piece of shits?!" To think that the awesome app could not even find that one little café was sad. Sakura stalked down the street, still staring down at her phone. Suddenly a wall appeared a very warm wall, for that matter. She took a step back, and looked up. A very angry and annoyed face showed itself. She thought to herself; 'maybe I should say sorry?'

"Don´t you have eyes? Bitch, you walked right into me!" The silver haired man barked. ´Maybe not´.

"Well, I am so sorry!" Her voice was thick with sarcasm. She narrowed her eyes into a glare, and stared right back at him. The eyes she shot him, was deadly. She was quick to get angry, and he was about to feel her wrath. Inner Sakura was about to rip his head off. **Come on! Its just one bloody step and one punch!** Inner Sakura whispered angry. She spotted a couple of other guys behind the insulting man.

"Are you getting smart on me now, skank?!" He sneered, and stared down at her with hidden amusement. He could see the air blow out of her ears. To him it was truly a funny sight.

" And if I am, what would you do?" Sakura asked snidely. If she looked hard enough, she could the amusement hidden in his eyes. That only made her angrier. Of course, her being a Haruno made it worse.

"Listen, bitch! Just for your information. I´m not one to fuck with, I am not afraid to hurt a little lady like you!" Not once had anyone had the guts stand up against him. He was slightly impressed.

"At least I don't have old man hair!" she yelled pissed off. She hated being reminded of her height. Sakura was below average in that business.

"Oi! I was born with this hair! It´s awesome! Don't you dare insult my beautiful hair, it is truly epic!" He was about to yell another insult when he noticed her brightly pink hair. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Never had he seen such pink hair. It contrasted with her powerful emerald green eyes, which stared fiercely back at him. " Why would you insult me? You have fucking pink hair! Bubblegum!" He yelled after his recovery.

"What did you just call me? Old man" She whispered darkly. She had been called worse, but dark and horrible memories crept onto the back of her brain. Slowly, she began to remember the way her father had called her bubblegum in the most loving way. Never had Sakura thought she would be called that again. That nickname was only for her father to use! " I didn't catch your name, what did you say it was?"

Suddenly they heard a yell somewhere behind them. Not long after a body landed at their feet, and broke the tension. A boy, probably Sakura's age, had slipped in a banana peel. As stupid as he was, he seemed like a nice person, not like the rude silver haired old man in front of her. A blonde longhaired boy, also Sakura's age, dragged the poor guy away, while he cursed silently. The silver haired man broke their trance, when he insulted her again.

"Bubblegum, are you deaf? My name is Hidan" He said, she still looked hurt. Hidan could see she was trying to hide it. But it was too hard; it only made it easier to see.

"Oh…" Was her answer? Hidan was caught off guard. That was it? No stupid comeback, no sneer? So she was just a normal girl after all… how boring.

"Tch, now you're crying, knew you were just a pussy" Her head snapped up, and the fire in her eyes increased. How dare he call her a pussy! "I wouldn't be surprised if you hit like an infant-" Doubling over by the intense pain in his groin, he let out a small scream, while reaching out for her. "D-do it again" Everything stopped. Sakura's eyes widened, while her inner went crazy **Oh my bloody god, he is disgustingly, disturbingly, M! AAAHH!** Her mouth opened and closed like a fish repeatedly. Finally she recovered from the little stunt, Hidan had pulled.

"You are a bloody pervert!" She screamed at him, while taking a few steps back. Her arm rose, pointing at him.

"I'm not a pervert," He yelled back at her, as he stood up from his former position.

"No you are right! You are all perverts!" She shrieked, now pointing at all of them. Violently throwing her arms around.

"No! We are _the_ Akatsuki" He said and took a step back, and posed with his arms across his broad chest. Some of the boys behind him followed his lead, mainly the he/she and the idiot who fell form before. An orange haired boy, with a lot of piercings, looked like he wanted to be anywhere else.

Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of fear for their mentally shook her, and she wondered who she should hit to escape. After some minutes she had made her mind up and took some steps forward. Coming to stop in front of the pierced man. Her head was down so her bangs blocked her eyes, but suddenly her head shot up, eyes furious. She swung her hand back and lightly slapped the man on his torso, with an 'eek', and then turned around, running away full speed.

Not daring to look back, she ran around many corners, and came to stop in front of a cozy café. Looking through the big windows, she spotted two very handsome boys talking. Or rather the blonde one was the only one talking, his raven-haired companion just nodded.

Walking up to the door she swung the door open, surprising all the customers plus the two boys.

The blonde's head shot up and beamed upon seeing her. "Sakura-chaAaah.."

Her hand pointed at them, "Bastards!" She gritted out between her teeth. Both boys began sweating slightly.

*_As we said before thank you for reading, we hope that you liked it. You are welcome to leave now. Have a good day, goodbye! ^.^_

5

5 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: XYV does not own Naruto

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

Enjoy ^-^

"Mou, why did you have to choose this café?" Sakura asked, as she sipped her chocolate milkshake. She was sitting in a nice, warm café with her two childhood friends, who both were kind of ruffled. Their best girl friend had given them a lecture they would never forget. A lecture about how you do not leave a letter on the floor in a defenceless girl's new house. They had both scoffed at the defenceless comment, but she chose to ignore that. "I just could not find! Not even with this app!" Her raven haired friend leaned back when she pushed her phone in front of face, showing what she meant. The knucklehead just chuckled nervously, while scratching the back of his head.

"… Dobe chose it…" Uchiha Sasuke, raven haired, arrogant second heir to the Uchiha Company, pushed the phone away from him, and glanced towards the other boy.

"And you should be happy it isn't a ramen stand!" Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruto, blonde knucklehead, also referred to as 'dobe' or 'dead last' answered, crossing his arms against his chest. The three of them had been together since birth. Sakura's mother, Hana Haruno, being the nurse who helped Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha with birth, and Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki/Namikaze being best friends with Mikoto. Complicated? Very.

"Oh, I am. Very much actually" Sasuke answered, sending a smirk towards the other boy, who growled in return.

"Teme…!" Naruto prepared to stand but got tugged down by Sakura, who scowled at both of them.

"Naruto do not start a fight because of such silly things, and you!" She pointed at the still smirking raven haired boy, "Could you be a little nicer, you did not have to say such crude things! I did not come back here to watch you two in conflict!" She finished with a 'hmfp'. Glancing at them from the corner of her eye, to see if they would start again. Neither looked like starting, both had the decency to look a little ashamed, one more than the other, guess who!

"We're sorry Sakura-Chan…" The blonde answered in a timid voice. Nodding towards him, forgiving him for his stupidity.

"Hn…" Sasuke looked away, too much pride to say sorry.

"What was that, hm? Sasuke?" Sakura asked in an overly sweet, fake, voice, whereas he twitched slightly.

"… sorry…" It was so soft that his two companions almost missed it.

"You are both forgiven! How could I stay mad at my two best friends?" Smiling she sipped her milkshake again, and looked her childhood friends over. They had grown so much. Both were considerably handsome in each their ways.

Naruto with his laughing cerulean eyes, and blonde hair. Six birthmarks, formed as three stripes on each cheek. His skin was a healthy tan that showed just how much he was outside doing whatever his favorite activity was. Probably something hard working, since muscles were forming different places. All in all he looked as an outgoing person.

Sasuke being his complete opposite with bored onyx eyes, raven colored hair. Skin almost the color of milk adored his slim figure, also a few centimeters taller than the knucklehead, and probably a head taller than Sakura. Although his natural slim body, muscles were also growing on him.

Sakura had also changed. Her once short hair, she had let grown out, reached the small of her back. Big dove eyes lit her face up, the color of emerald. Skin slightly tanned, not as much as Naruto's though. Of course her body had developed too, being womanlier, but she still lacked height when standing beside her friends.

Smiling at her thoughts, Sakura began listening to the boys' conversation about their summer break ending tomorrow. Adding a few comments when necessary, she enjoyed sitting in the café just talking, and telling about her adventures, and the other way around.

First school day

07:25 am.

Haruno Sakura had had a perfect morning. Waking up when the alarm went off, successfully not smashing this one. She did not burn or ruin any food at all! Her new uniform fitted her just as it should, skirt not too short. Her hair was cascading down her bag in natural waves, swaying when she skipped lightly.

But everything nice had to end sometime, and that was what happened to our dear girl. Hitting herself in the eye with her silver key, she stopped to let out a long string of curses.

"Bloody key!" Was one of the popular ones, she had said it five times by now. Throwing the key against the wall to her right aggressively, she noticed something when she picked it up again. "Oh! What pretty silver! It looks a bit like the color of that idiot's hair yesterday…" She shrieked, and threw the poor key away, as if it had burned her. "Why my key!? Now I cannot look at it anymore!" Sighing she pocketed the key, and resumed her journey towards the school. "It is also those bastards' faults! Hope I never meet them again."

All the way to school she complained about the stupid Akapuki or was it Akaruki? Finally in the schoolyard, she looked around after her friends, hoping to walk with them towards classes. Instead she spotted another blonde that she wanted. The he/she from group Akawuki stood talking with a tall dark haired boy, who looked excited.

"Geh, why are they here?" Grimacing at the thought of having classes with them. Deciding to ignore them, she resumed looking around after another blonde. Suddenly a yell surprised her, and she looked towards the source of the voice.

"Look, sempai, look! It's Cherry blossom!" Paling when she saw the tall boy pointing at her. Turning around faster than she, herself would have thought possible, she begged in her head. _Please do not come over!_

**Oh look! They are coming over! Let us give them a piece of our mind!**

_Nooo! Why me!?_

"Oh if it isn't the girl from yesterday! What are you doing here? Un" Slowly turning towards the mocking blonde, Sakura faked a smile.

"I am, obviously, going to school here" Her voice was sweet. Too sweet.

"Heh, really!? Such a coincidence! We are also learning from this school, un! Must be destiny" Twitching at his words, Sakura clenched her hand into a fist, ready to smash that stupid grin off his face.

"I do not think so. Destiny do not work that way, but someone like you would obviously not know that" She faked a giggle. The boy's right eye twitched slightly, while he returned the fake smile.

"Are you implying that I am stupid? Your eyes must be deceiving you, or is it the pink hair?" The fake smile got sweeter, and Naruto would have wet his pants by now.

"To think that you would be so unintelligent, to think that the hair color affects the brain. So stupid" She said while shaking her head.

"Shut it bitch! As I so nicely put it before, I. Am. Not. Stupid! Shall I give you a paper where it says that I am not stupid, or can't you read!?" Sakura's earlier question was just answered. This person was definitely a girl. An annoying one at that.

"I am no bitch! You, yourself would suit that role better! BITCH!" Now both shouting, they had a little crowd around them.

"Tobi likes ice cream!" The shouting stopped, and they both looked at the tall boy, who just gave them thumbs ups.

"Okay…" The blonde drawled, "Now listen you," Turning towards Sakura, he resumed their argument. "I am not a bitch; I thought that you would be smart enough to know that only females can be bitches, so… Nice try" Sakura was about to answer, when the words was replayed in her mind.

"You… you are a boy?" Tilting her head to the side in a question manner, she pointed a small finger towards him. Silence filled the space around them for a while, before the blonde exploded.

"WHAT!" He shrieked, "How can you think this" Pointing at himself, "is girly? I am pure male, do you hear? Pure male! Don't you see the manly nose, the manly eyes…" Funny he said that, when half of his face was covered by his hair, "… manly jaw, totally manly shoulders…" By now Sakura had stopped listening, and looked around. Several girls nodded along with all he said, and she wondered. Did he have a fan-club? "So, do you now understand, none of this is girly!"

"But you still look like a girl to me..." She was met with a blank stare.

"And to think that I am the blonde here… Probably still the pink hair, huh? Pinky" He taunted. Sakura's whole body stiffened at the nickname.

"What did you call me?" She asked, voice dark, "Huh! Do not dare call me that! You bloody transvestite!" And the shouting began again.

"I am no transvestite!"

"Oh! Of course not! The long hair just radiate that you are homosexual! How could I think that you are a transvestite, so foolish of me!"

"HUH! I am certainly not gay! I am fully straight!"

"And now you insult people who are not!" She was back to shaking her head.

"What!? NO! Listen…" And so on. They probably argued for twenty minutes, until a teacher separated them. Now sitting in her first lesson, between Naruto and Sasuke, fuming.

"Oh I wish I will never meet them again! Those Akamuki totally annoy me!" She said mostly to herself.

"Sakura-chan, who is Akamuki?" Naruto asked, uncertain that he actually wanted an answer. Sakura shot her eyes towards him, and he winced at the fire in them.

"Just a group of perverts, and transvestites, and homosexuals…" Her voice was totally serious.

"Uh… Okay…" Naruto leaned back in his seat, and thought about her words. She couldn't possibly mean it, could she? He didn't get more time to think, as the door slid open and their teacher stepped inside. A chorus of squeals could be heard, and his head shot up, grimacing.

A grimace also formed Sakura's face. The teacher was a young, beautiful, tall male. His onyx eyes scanned the classroom, while he brushed a stray raven hair over his shoulder, where the rest of his hair was together in a ponytail.

When his eyes landed on Sakura, she shuddered unpleasantly. Beside her Sasuke was practically dying. He kept reaching towards the blackboard, whispering 'aniki' over and over. Looking to the other side, Naruto had the same grimace as her, and she understood. Neither of the two liked their new history teacher.

"Uchiha Itachi is the name, and I will be your history teacher this year" With long fingers he grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote his name on the blackboard, with a neat handwriting, "Any questions?" Several hands shot up, and he picked a random student, who immediately asked the famous; 'Sensei, do you have a girlfriend?' which he answered no till. Almost all the hands shot down, and new squeals were heard.

"Is that really Itachi?" Sakura whispered to Naruto, and he nodded in answer. "He was together with the Akahuki yesterday"

"Really?" She just nodded in answer.

Break time

12:07 pm.

Sakura sat in her seat, chatting away with Naruto and Sasuke. Well, it was mostly her and Naruto who talked, since Sasuke was his stoic self again. Though he added a few comments, and 'dobe' here and there, it was nice talking to them.

Suddenly the door banged open, and the blonde 'boy', from this morning walked in. He scanned the classroom fast, and got a determined glint in his eye when it landed on her. Stomping towards her seat, he sat on the desk.

"I came here to say that I forgive you for the misunderstanding this morning, un" Sakura blinked, and hesitated slightly.

"Really..?" She drawled slowly.

"Un! That is why I have this with me," He found a book, and opened it wide open. On the page he landed on were a naked boy, and a naked girl. "I will now explain the difference between a boy and a girl. As you see here," He pointed between the boy's legs, and Sakura's face heated up. "A girl doesn't have this…" And he really began explaining the difference between male and female, in front of the whole class, totally shameless.

Fifteen embarrassing minutes after, a red faced Sakura sat in her seat, face blank. "You don't have to thank me, I know what I did was the right thing to do, so now I am off. See you later!" He said as he walked out of the room. Naruto was speechless, and Sasuke cracked up. His laughter got many girls to melt, and they hurriedly found their phones to memorize the precious moment. Sakura still had a blank expression.

_I am scarred for life, am I not?_

**Yup, we are, we are.**

P.E. Class

13:45

Still quite surprised by the Akaquki attack in the break, Sakura walked out of the changing room, followed by several other girls.

"Hey Sakura is that you?" Turning to the voice, a grin broke out on the girl's face.

"Ino?" A beautiful pale blonde haired girl ran towards her, blue eyes shining with glee. "Is that you?" She asked as the girl stopped in front of her.

"You bet so! When did you come back?" Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's best girl friend since kindergarten. A beautiful girl, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, just as outgoing as Naruto, always talking about or hunting boys.

"Just yesterday, how has life been?" But before Ino could answer, their teacher arrived.

"Hello all my youthful students! I am Maito Gai, and will be your teacher this year! I hope we will have a youthful year together this year, if not I shall run fifty times around this school!" A man in green spandex gave the students a thumb up, and smiled. His bowl like cut hair swayed in the silence.

"Is he completely sane?" Sakura muttered to herself. Not before long the students got instructed to pair up, boy and girl and do some exercises together. To Sakura's dismay she was paired up with a copy of the teacher.

"My name is Lee! Rock Lee! It is a youthful pleasure to meet you!" He said loudly, also giving the thumb up.

"… Haruno Sakura, pleasure is all mine" _Just smile Sakura, smile. _And so she did, a tiny smile graced her lips. The boy stilled completely, and then loudly exclaimed his dying love for her. Once again her face got totally blank. _What am I to do now?_

Thirty minutes later, Gai yelled out loud; "Due to some problems, some of the older students will be joining us, but do not dread it my youthful students, they are alright!" Looking up from her exercise, Sakura scanned the room for the blonde girl, err, boy. No sign of him met her, and she exhaled relieved.

"If it isn't pinky!" Tensing up, Sakura looked at the tall, like really tall, boy. _Bollocks! He is from Akajuki! Remain calm!_

"D-do I know you?" **Smooth Sakura, smooth. **But inner Sakura should not blame her. This guy was huge! And scary.

"Haha! Of course you do!" He said laughing, and then hit her shoulder. By reflex, Sakura grabbed his much larger arm, and threw him over her shoulder. Pointing at the stunned boy, and yelled.

"You slag! Do not hit me!" She 'eeped' slightly when he stood up, and towered over her.

"That was freaking awesome! Bro-five!" He said, while extending hi fist.

"Huh?" Was Sakura's intelligent answer. He looked at her, and reached for her arm. Folding her hand into a fist, and let her arm hang in the air. Then he brought his own fist down against hers, softly.

"That's bro-five!" He said, grinning at her. At that moment Sakura thought he looked like a shark. A friendly shark.

After school

15:13 pm.

"Ugh, finally over…" A tired Sakura said, while walking across the schoolyard. Unfortunately too late she noticed the orange haired, pierced man at the gates to school. Groaning out loud, she just did not want to meet him now. Or any other time for that matter.

_Please God do not let me be seen!_

But obviously God was not on her side today. "Hey, it's you from yesterday" Cursing out loud, she turned towards him.

"What do you want, Leader of Akaguki?" She sneered at him.

"Akaguki?" He frowned. "What is that?"

"Oh, sorry was it Akaluki?" Now Sakura asked uncertain. But his response was another 'What is that?'

"Umm… Akaduki? Akafuki? Akaxuki?" _What could it be? _She perked up, "I know! Akaskuksi!"

"Huh? Do you mean Akatsuki?" He hesitantly asked.

"That is what I said! Akatsuchi!" Sighing, the man looked down at her, and she twitched slightly by his hard stare. Inside she begged for him to stop staring, and as if he had heard her plea, he looked towards the side. Sakura took the moment in advance, and began running away, throwing a casual 'bye' his way.

She could already feel the trouble coming.

**Trouble of high school**

_Trouble of high school indeed! _ Sakura thought, smiling.

* Read & Review Please! ^-^


	3. Not a chapter, an apologi, Sorry!

We are sorry for not updating in a while, but we are working on a new chapter for the story. It would be great if you readers had any ideas, if you please would PM us, or write it in a review we would love you!

We hope you like the story so far!

The next chapter will up sometime in the next few weeks.

We are planning to take this coming weekend to figure out some ideas. Please come with yours! Then one of us will spend the weekend after that writing...Not sleeping at all.

It would help us out if you came with some ideas. We would maybe update sooner…Or something…

Don't blame us! We have been busy… (T.T) (Not really)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_*Hello! _**

**_Sorry for the long wait… Our plans crumpled before our eyes, so we didn't get a chance to plan the next chapters. But! We did plan a little bit of this... Some of the stuff happening in this part is kind of lame…Yea, so…. Sorry ´bout that_**

**_But we hope you'll like it._**

**_And please send us your ideas. It'll be a great help!_**

**_Until next time, see ya!_**

**_XYV outta here!_**

"_Bollocks! I am late. Oh, for Kami-Sama's sake!_" Sakura thought to herself, how was she going to make it now? Naruto would throw a fit; he would act like a big child the whole day. It would be a tiring day.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Naruto yelled across the street. Inner Sakura made a whooshing sound.

**Don't let him talk to you like that! Kill him! Make him suffer! **

_No! He is one of our best friends!_

"Hello Naruto!" Sakura said with a happy tone. She of course had run all the way here, not that Naruto thought about that… Sasuke made his signature sound 'hn' as a greeting.

"So? How late are we?" Sakura asked. She looked around; the morning sure was beautiful today. As she looked forward again she saw that Sasuke was already making his way towards the school.

"Sasuke! You can't just go without us! Oh, and Sakura-Chan, we are 5 minutes late" Naruto said to both of them, with his loud voice. Naruto began running, and yelled to Sakura she should hurry up. She started running like a bat out of hell. Suddenly her face felt like kissing the ground.

"AARRRGG" She screamed in pain and full of angry energy. "What the? How the bloody hell can a sidewalk trip me!?" She screamed outraged. She rolled over and saw a small hole.

**How? I mean really, how could you not see that? **Inner Sakura said with sarcasm.

_Oh shut up. We are the same person! _

**Second school day**

**08:10 am.**

She walked silently into the class through the backdoor, hoping the teacher would not notice her. But since god was on her side today the teacher had seen her. She cursed under her breath. It was her second day, and she was already late. Oh, the irony.

"Damn you Kami-Sama!" she cursed silently under her breath, ignoring the snickering of the other students.

"If you would find your seat please, Haruno-san" Kakashi, their math teacher, said. In his hand he held an orange book, with a red ´x´ on the back. She began thinking about what he was doing with that in his hand.

**It is probably porn; he looks like the type to read porn in class** Inner Sakura stated. A pink colour crept up on Sakura's cheeks**. **

The flustered girl began to look after an unoccupied seat. One of the seats that were not taken was beside a strangely familiar man. His hair looked like a pineapple, and that could only mean one thing. "Shikamaru!" she yelled happily.

"Troublesome woman" he grumbled.

"Oh, shut up! You're as troublesome as me!" She told him, as she moved past the tables. Sakura sat down and kept her mouth shut so the lesson could go on.

About half an hour into class the front door opened, and in came a brightly red headed man. The females let out a wishing sound, like they couldn't get enough of said man. He was cute, she would give him that, but the only thing she noticed was the love kanji on his forehead.

Why she only noticed that? He didn't look the type to have a love kanji tattooed on his forehead. And was that eyeliner?

"Nice of you to join us, Gaara" Kakashi-Sensei said without looking up from his book.

The red-head, known as Gaara, ignored the silver haired man and passed him without a sound. He made his way down to the back of the large classroom and sat down by the window.

Following his form with her eyes, like all the other girls in the room, Sakura wanted to ask him why he had the tattoo. It looked so out of place and yet it fit him perfectly.

"Oi, red-head!" When his angry stare focused on her, Sakura opened her mouth and shouted; "Why do you have a love kanji on your forehead?!" He just stared at her, and so did all the females. No scratch that, they were not staring. Glaring is more like it, glaring at her because she had 'upset' their 'Gaara-Chan'. Noticing the silence in the room, the panicking girl hurriedly added; "Not that it does not suit you, you look very handsome with it!" And to show that she meant what she said, she winked at him.

If it had been silent before, there was not a sound in the room. Everything and everyone had stilled. Half of the class was staring at the girl who was looking like an idiot, and the other half was staring at the poor boy that just got traumatized.

Sakura began to slightly sweat at the boy's blank face. Slowly she lowered the finger, which had been pointing at the poor boy, while trying to ignore her hysterical Inner, who would not stop laughing.

The boy, with the funny hair beside her, drawled slowly; "Smooth Haruno, smooth" He was appearing to be embarrassed by knowing her, as he hid his face from the world.

**13:55**

"Sakura-Chan!"

**Ah… the sound of idiocy… makes you feel smart does it not?**

_Do not be such a prick now! He is our friend!_

"Ne, are you listening Sakura-Chan?" Sakura was pulled out of her conversation with her Inner when a booming voice sounded near her right ear. Grimacing at the loud display, she turned slowly, cautious, toward the grinning blonde beside her.

"Hm? What was it, Naruto?" She answered him, nodding towards Sasuke as a greeting.

"I said; we are in the same class! Aren't you happy?" And the joyful boy, who was sitting in front of her, was correct. Indeed they were in the same class, physics to be exact. Well, it was physics and chemistry thrown together as one subject.

Looking around, the girl noticed that most of the students were whispering warily to each other and shuddering every third second, or so. Arching a brow at it, she turned towards her friends, asking about the abnormal behaviour.

"Oh, it's because we have the creepiest teacher ever! I swear he is a paedophile who is into young boys!" He shuddered at his own answer. Sasuke looked gloomier than normal too. Weird. How creepy could this teacher be?

Her answer came faster than she would have thought as the door opened, and everybody shuddered at the dark aura that came with the figure. Everybody, except for one. Sakura felt her eyes widen as a big grin spread on her face. She could not believe it!

_Is that who I think it is?_

**It is! Go get him, girl!**

And, as the good girl she is, followed her Inner's command. Standing up as fast as she could, alarming her friends and the other persons beside her when the chair slammed towards the floor, the girl could not hide her giddiness and jumped up on the table and further down the room. Without knowing it she managed to kick Sasuke in the face on her journey. She even stepped on Naruto's head, so it slammed down on the table. Ignoring the cries of her friends, she jumped further down the room, arms spread out in a hug while only one thought went through her head. Actually she voiced her thought too.

"Oro-Chaaaaaaaan!" At her shrill voice the teacher turned towards her and spread his own arms out in greeting. His face turned into a grin, while he also yelled out;

"Saku-Chaaaaan!" After jumping over several tables, knocking over more people, and shouting some more, she was finally in the arms of the 'creepy' teacher. As the man closed his arms around the petite girl, only one thought ran through the rest of the classroom's head. 'Paedophile!'

As the rest of the class thought that, Naruto had gone paler than a piece of paper and was clutching Sasuke's hand unknowingly. Sasuke, himself clutched the hand back, staring agape at one of his best friends and the man who had once tried to seduce him.

Oblivious to the reactions they got, the pair began talking to each other right after they had released one another. Smiling at her new favourite teacher, Sakura told him about her journey to the different countries and that Tsunade would soon return. The last thing got him to be a little paler than his normal sickly skin colour. The remainder of the hour which she had the wonderful subject, Sakura was sitting at the front where no one else sat, staring at her teacher with a happy smile.

**15:35**

Sakura and Shikamaru were talking, well Sakura was talking and Shikamaru just tagging along. They were on their way out of the classroom, they had happened to have a lot of classes together

"Oh, and Haruno-San," A voice said girl had already heard way too much of, "would you take these to Jiraya-Sensei? He should be in class 104" Kakashi-Sensei said, while pointing in some random direction, with the hand that was holding the said papers. If she didn't know better, she would say it was revenge for showing up late to class.

"Hai, Sensei…" she mumbled, her happy mood destroyed. After having secured the papers in her arms, Sakura began wandering the hallways. It had been her last class of the day and she had been looking forward to this time of the day, but no. She just had to take these papers to some kind of Jiraya-Sensei.

The school's boring white walls were slowly fading as her eyes landed on a particular tasty looking ice cream on a poster. She began to drool, not that she knew, but what she did know was when she left, she was getting an ice cream.

As the girl kept walking a door soon appeared, the number '104' was written with golden letters. Hesitantly, Sakura stopped in front of the door clutching the papers tightly. Summoning all her courage, she knocked on the door and waited. The talking she had heard from behind the door ceased and loud steps stomped towards her.

Sakura jumped slightly when the door was wrenched open, revealing a man in his fifties looking quite annoyed upon being interrupted in his favourite lesson.

"What do you want? I was teaching an important…" His angry voice trailed off when he saw exactly who was standing in front of him. "…lesson" The last word was said while a big grin lit his face like a Christmas tree. With a pink blush, the man extended his hand for her to shake, the disturbing grin never faltered. "Why hello there, what are you doing here?" Before the poor girl could answer,

she was being pulled inside the classroom by the elder man, and placed in front of the blackboard, facing the many students.

"Here, lift your arms," As he instructed her, he grabbed her arms and lifted them for her. Frozen in the spot, Sakura let her arms stay in the air. Turning wide eyes towards the smiling old man, who suddenly had a long ruler in his hand. He smiled at her while slowly lifting the ruler towards her arms; he began explaining to his students about the womanly body. Sakura visibly relaxed. He was only teaching biology.

Examining the classroom, she looked after faces she knew, though she did not get far. A little pressure on her chest area got her to look at said body part. The ruler was groping on her, which meant that the one holding the ruler was groping her.

Following the dreaded object up to the hand, which held the thing, and further up the arm, pass the shoulder, she looked at the face of the old man. The pink was back on his cheeks and he stared at the place the ruler was pointing at.

Twitching slightly, the girl lifted her right hand a little higher, turned her body slightly towards the obviously ogling teacher and slammed the hand, with the papers, hard down on the back of his head. After the surprise attack she grabbed the ruler, slamming it down on her left knee so hard that it snapped in half and threw the remains at the groaning man.

"You are a bloody pervert, and I hope I will never have you teaching me anything!" And with that she stalked towards the door, but not without saying the parting words every male teacher loved to hear; "Wait till Tsunade hears about this" Stomping away angrily, Sakura failed to notice two things; One, the obvious shudder that racked through the teacher's body and Two, she forgot to deliver the papers. Joy!

Nearly crying at the realisation that she had to go back to the dreaded classroom, Sakura looked around frantically, hoping to spot a person she could give the papers to. She was not going back there, and that was for sure!

Finally she spotted a person running towards her. Grimacing when she saw just who it was, she hurriedly turned to leave, but was stopped by a big hand clamping down on her shoulder. Feeling that she was being turned around, she put on her best glare.

"Yo, pinky," The elder boy said, flashing his white teeth. His hair was slicked back like their first encounter and his beautiful, probably the only pretty thing about him, pink eyes twinkled with mirth. "You fucking forgot to deliver those papers" He scratched the back of his head lightly, "The old man sent me after them"

"Geh… thanks, I guess" The girl mumbled looking down, grimacing further. She was suddenly more interested in looking at the dirty tiles than the smug looking boy in front of her. Sakura started when a big hand landed on her head, patting the soft pink hair.

"It's okay," The boy grinned toothily at the small girl, "Every girl needs a prince fucking charming, right?" He began chuckling to himself in excitement of him being the violent girl's prince. Looking at the petite girl, he was met with a blank look.

"You, being my prince charming?" Her British accent shone thick with irritation. That guy being her prince? When hell freezes over and pigs flies with unicorns. Alas, never happening. "Ha! You must be kidding, My prince would never be in a stupid gang named Akaguksi, Old man" At his suddenly tensed form, the girl got a smug expression.

"Now, now _Bubblegum,_" He replied annoyed, "No need for fucking nicknames yet, we are not so far into our relationship yet" Fuming, and feeling a little flustered, Sakura raised her head, looking him in the eye.

"Well, fortunately we are not in a relationship, so I can call you everything I want, pink-eyed old man"

"At least I don't have fucking nasty pink hair, over-chewed bubblegum"

"I am a girl, and my hair is natural… But _you_ are a boy… I presume?" The girl smiled smugly. Boy's egos dropped when you called them a girl. Just look at Deidara. Oh, he got it bad.

"WHAT!" Inwardly flinching at his outburst, the girl looked at him. "Deidara is a pansy, yes, but I am a fucking man!"

"Right… however, that does not explain your obvious PMS problems" A fake sigh escaped her lips, "I do not really know what to assume…" The boy was now fuming.

Stepping forward, the boy grabbed the girl's shoulders and leaned so close that their noses almost touched. "I. Am. Not. A. Fucking. Girl. Bubblegum" He ground the words out slowly as if talking to a child.

Offended by the nickname, Sakura was about to answer when a lazy voice drawled behind her, shocking the two students.

"No flirting in the hallways~" Kakashi passed them, his nasty book hiding his mouth and nose. His lazy eyes observed the two teenagers, now staring at him as if he had sprouted another head. "Have a nice day" And with that he rounded the corner and disappeared.

Having frozen in their position, the two students sprang apart, glaring at each other. They were both a little flustered, embarrassed at being caught by the number two most perverted teacher. Jiraya being number one of course.

"Here!" Sakura had stretched her hand out signalling him to take the dreaded papers. He nodded as he did and the two departed, still flustered. The blush would not go away. Even on the long way home did it not disappear.

_I do not like him!_

**Geh, neither do I… What a skank!**

_Definitely… Ah, home, sweet home…_

When she finally appeared home, Sakura could not stop being excited about the next day. It seemed her high school years should be interesting.

**Random conversation between authors**

**V: My mother asked me today; don't you have any friends you could visit today?**

**Y: Really? I am sitting in my Pikachu suit and have been walking around in it all day, looking like an idiot XD**

**V: That sounds like you… Whats X doing today?**

**Y: No idea, bet she is watching anime and eating cake…**

**V: Maybe so. Until next time der readers!...**


End file.
